Dos corazones, mismo sentimiento MariChat One-shot
by Alice Baskerville Redfox
Summary: Chat Noir, el superhéroe de París, ha sido rechazado. Marinette decidió dejar a un lado sus sentimientos hacia su amado Adrien. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando estos dos corazones rotos deciden cuidarse mutuamente? . . . Historia del concurso #LaNavidadSinNavidad de #MiraculousFanfictions.


_**Disclaimers: Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero Miraculous Ladybug y los personajes pertenecen a Disney, Zag Toons, y asociados.**_

* * *

Debía llegar rápidamente a su balcón antes que ese gato tonto recargara energías. La batalla había terminado y Chat Noir le había prometido ir a verla en lo que se encargaran del akuma. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenía siendo Ladybug el camino desde el Museo del Louvre hasta su casa le pareció eterno.

─Justo a tiempo─ dijo, con una exhalación de alivio mientras sus aretes anunciaban el final de su transformación y Tikki aparecía frente a ella.

─Eso estuvo cerca─ comentó la pequeña kwami.

─Muy cerca─ concordó con horror─. Ya debe de estar por llegar.

─Estaré escondida arriba─ avisó señalando la zona en la que se ubicaba la cama de Marinette y agarrando una ración de galletas recibiendo un rápido asentimiento y una sonrisa por respuesta.

Al poco tiempo se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la ventana, indicando la llegada del héroe. Con calma, tratando de aparentar serenidad, Marinette se dirigió al lugar para permitir la entrada de Chat Noir.

─Estoy aquí como prometí, Prrincess─ anunció el chico, con una leve y dramática inclinación─ ¿Me extrañaste?

Marinette estuvo a punto de reír, siempre le divertía la seguridad con la que Chat Noir se expresaba.

─¿Estuvo muy difícil la pelea contra el akuma?─ preguntó, para evitar responderle al héroe.

Chat se sintió un poco decepcionado, últimamente esperaba con ansias recibir una respuesta positiva a esa pregunta.

─En lo absoluto, Prrincess─ dijo, mientras se arrojaba de espaldas al sillón─. Sólo una chica que peleó con su mejor amigo y quería separar a todas las amistades de París, nada que mi Lady y yo no podamos manejar.

Su Lady... No podía ignorar el hecho de que ese apodo ya no significara para él lo mismo que representaba hace un tiempo atrás.

Marinette se percató rápidamente del cambio en la expresión de Chat, atribuyéndolo a los sentimientos expresados por el héroe felino desde el instante en el que él y su versión heroica se conocieron.

─Oh, ¿y cómo se hacía llamar este nuevo akuma?─ interrogó para distraerlo de sus propios pensamientos.

Chat Noir se animó un poco más y comenzó a narrar lo sucedido con este último villano, olvidando por un momento la incomodidad en su pecho.

Meses atrás había reunido el valor para hablar con seriedad sobre sus sentimientos con Ladybug, ella lo había escuchado sin interrumpirlo, para luego, con mucha amabilidad, decirle que amaba a alguien más.

Estaba consciente de que ella lo rechazaría. Durante toda su relación se había encargado de hacerle saber que estaba interesado en ella, sin embargo Ladybug no mostraba algo más que un sentimiento de amistad hacia él. El haberse confesado de esa manera sólo era una forma de quitarse el peso de todas esas emociones de los hombros. Aunque no podía negar que el rechazo, por muy esperado que fuera, le dolió tanto como si hubiese tenido en alto sus esperanzas.

Ese día, luego de terminar su patrulla, vagó por la cuidad durante varias horas. No quería llegar a casa, encerrarse sólo lo volvería loco. Tampoco quería escuchar a Plagg intentando consolarlo. Lo único que quería era sentir la brisa fresca en su rostro mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado.

Pero, cuando una cosa sale mal, lo demás sólo puede ir a peor y esto se cumplió de la manera más molesta de todas. Una tormenta repentina se desató, haciendo que el desolado héroe se empapara de pies a cabeza.

Estaba saltando con desesperación para llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa cuando la vio. Marinette estaba luchando con el fuerte viento que le impedía cerrar la ventana de su habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en su auxilio, como el héroe que era, y después de una rápida, pero extenuante, pelea, la ventana cedió y se cerró.

─¡Mon Dieu, Chat!─ exclamó Marinette, al percatarse de la apariencia de Chat Noir─. Estás todo empapado, ¿qué haces fuera de casa con esta lluvia? ¿Ha aparecido algún akuma?

─¡Oh! No, no, Prrincess. Nada de eso─ se apresuró a aclarar. Marinette era una chica muy valiente, pero eso no quería decir que no se asustara ante la aparición de un akuma─. Decidí dar un paseo nocturno y esta lluvia me sorprendió. Justo volvía a casa cuando te vi intentar cerrar la ventana.

Marinette respiró aliviada, para luego preocuparse aún más por el estado de su amigo.

─Déjame buscar una toalla para que te seques─ ofreció.

Por un instante pensó en rechazar la oferta y seguir su camino, sin embargo recodó que al llegar a casa no podría evitar darle vueltas al tema de su compañera, así que aceptó gustoso el ofrecimiento.

Mientras secaba su rebelde cabello, recorrió con la mirada las paredes del lugar.

─¿Qué sucedió con los posters que tenías?─ preguntó, notando el fuerte rubor que se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica.

─Los quité─ respondió en un susurro.

Él la miró extrañado y ella se dio cuenta de eso.

─¿Te molestaste con el chico de las fotos?─ cuestionó, asustado por un momento de que así fuera.

─No─ rió en respuesta─. Es sólo que, aunque aún lo admiro mucho, los sentimientos que tenía hacia él no serán correspondidos jamás─ explicó.

─¿S-sentimientos?─ tartamudeó─ ¿Sentías algo por él?

─ Sí─ dijo con calma─, me gustaba muchísimo, pero él sólo me ve como una amiga, así que tener todas esas fotos viéndome a diario me recordaban que no puedo hacer que se fije en mí de la manera que quiero─ se encogió de hombros.

Chat se sintió culpable y mucho. En el fondo sabía que ella gustaba de él, aunque siempre se negó a creerlo.

─¿Quieres algo de comer?─ le preguntó Marinette, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él asintió y ella fue a buscar una bandeja de galletas y una vaso de leche a la cocina. Mientras comían, Marinette empezó a sacarle un poco de conversación trivial, cosa que Chat agradeció de corazón. Su mente lo iba a volver loco. El rechazo de Ladybug, junto con la confirmación de los sentimientos de Marinette hacia él, eran temas que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido en su cabeza como para soportarlos.

Estuvo hasta muy tarde en la residencia Dupain-Cheng, conversando con su amiga hasta que la lluvia pasó y pudo regresar a casa. Al llegar estaba tan agotado que se deshizo de su transformación y calló rendido en su cama.

Con el pasar de los días, buscaba cualquier excusa para visitar a Marinette. Sentía que, como disculpa muda por el rechazo hecho hacia ella, debía ofrecer su amistad como Chat Noir para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Además, los momentos pasados con ella lo ayudaban a olvidar la tristeza que lo invadía por su propio rechazo vivido.

Pero no pensó que estos momentos le jugarían una mala pasada. Cada día ansiaba más y más la hora de ir a visitarla. Las patrullas nocturnas le parecían eternas, deseaba con afán terminarlas para ir corriendo al balcón de la chica. Los días que su padre le hacía ir a algún evento nocturno eran una pesadilla para él. Como Adrien trataba de conversar con Marinette a cada instante, sin embargo, nunca lograba la soltura que tenía cuando estaba con ella como Chat no quería admitirlo, se estaba volviendo adicto a ella.

─ Y bien...─ insistió, mientras le señalaba de nuevo el maniquí─ Dime qué opinas, Chat.

Quería decirle muchísimas cosas. Decirle que se vería hermosísima con él, que le encantaría verla lucirlo. Pero se contuvo.

─Está muy hermoso, Prrincess, como todos tus diseños.

─Gracias, minou.

─Y... ¿Usarás ese diseño?─ preguntó, mientras le daba un mordisco al ponquecillo en su mano.

─¡Oh, mon Dieu, no! Todavía no sé ni por dónde comenzar para hacer el vestido que usaré esa noche.

─¡Pero si este te quedaría prrerfecto! No veo la necesidad de hacer otro─ protestó.

─Es un evento demasiado importante como para usar algo tan sencillo, Chat.

─Definitivamente, ese no es un vestido sencillo, Marinette. Al contrario, es ideal para la ocasión.

─Es un evento de la familia Agreste, es imposible que este vestido esté a la altura─ dijo, derrotada.

─Sí lo está, creéme─ aseguró, con una sonrisa.

─Mañana le preguntaré a Adrien a ver qué opina─ dijo más para sí misma.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Chat. Sabía que era una estupidez, a fin de cuentas, se trataba de su forma civil, pero no podía evitar sentir celos y esto se reflejó en su actitud. Durante un rato Marinette estuvo hablándole de distintas cosas, hasta que se cansó de las respuestas algo cortantes del gatuno chico y fue a halarle de las orejas.

─¡Prrincess, eso es maltrato animal!─ se quejó.

─No es maltrato─ rebatió, mientras halaba con algo más de fuerza─, es escarmiento. Te estás portando muy mal, Chaton, y tengo que castigarte.

─No me estoy portando mal─ se defendió, mientras se sobaba la oreja recién liberada.

─¡Claro que sí! Estás siendo muy odioso y a mí los gatos ariscos no me gustan.

Se quedó hipnotizado por un instante. Aunque sabía que ella no estaba molesta en verdad, igual no podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía así.

─¿Q-qué me ves?─ susurró ella, levemente ruborizada.

─¿No puedo admirar las facciones enojadas de una bella dama como tú, Prrincess?─ su lado coqueto salió a flote.

─Eres un tonto profesional, minou─ respondió, con el rubor aún cubriendo sus mejillas─ Entonces, ¿por qué estabas actuando tan grosero hace poco?─ preguntó, cambiando de tema antes de que Chat continuara con ese extraño coqueteo.

Chat pensó con calma lo que diría. Confesar que estaba celoso era algo imposible. Aún así, no pudo evitar que ese sentimiento manchara sus palabras al abrir la boca para responder.

─¿Aún te importa Adrien Agreste?─ interrogó.

La pregunta la agarró fuera de base.

─P-por supuesto, es mi amigo─ la sorpresa le impidió disimular sus nervios. Hacía mucho que ella había dejado de pensar en Adrien de esa manera, no obstante, no quería que Chat se enterara de eso. No aún.

─¿Sólo tu amigo?─ era como si estuviera hablando de otra persona, como si ya no se tratara de él como civil, de su verdadera identidad. En ese momento, Adrien y él no eran las misma persona. Es ese momento, Adrien era el chico por el que Marinette aún sentía algo, cosa que le hacía hervir de celos.

─¿A qué viene todo este interrogatorio, Chat?─ preguntó, molesta.

─Sólo responde, por favor─ en su voz se sentía un sentimiento de súplica.

Por un momento quiso decir la verdad, pero no podía. Chat aún estaba enamorado de Ladybug, la expresión de unos momentos atrás lo decía claramente. Ya había sufrido el rechazo de Adrien al ser tan obvia con sus sentimientos. Sufrir un rechazo por parte de Chat sería muchísimo peor.

El hecho de que Chat se mostrara tan molesto ante la idea de que ella aún estuviera enamorada de Adrien era sólo por el deseo de protegerla de otro daño emocional, de eso estaba más que segura.

─Escucha, Chat─ comenzó a decir, con un poco más de calma─. Adrien es un amigo para mí, ¿está bien? Lo amo, pero no de la manera que piensas. Él se ha acercado mucho a mí últimamente, por eso su opinión es tan importante para mí en este tema, así como también lo es la tuya. Aparte, como te dije, el evento es de su familia, sé que él sabrá qué puedo usar para asistir.

Una parte del corazón de Chat se rompió al terminar de escucharla. Los celos desaparecieron, no podía negarlo, pero, al irse estos, hicieron surgir una sensación de derrota al saber que, como Adrien, ya no tenía la más mínima oportunidad con ella.

Por su parte, Marinette interpretó su silencio como una señal de que había entendido sus palabras y que ahora se encontraba más aliviado al respecto.

Después de un rato de silencio, retomaron poco a poco su conversación normal, como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque, en el interior de ambos, un sentimiento de valentía empezaba a surgir. Ambos eran los grandes héroes de París, personas cuyo corazón no estaba hecho para la tristeza y la derrota. Cierto, los dos tenían mucho miedo al rechazo luego de haberlo experimentado de frente, pero también amaban enfrentar sus miedos.

Chat no tenía oportunidad como Adrien, pero nada decía que, como el felino héroe, no podía conquistar el corazón de su Prrincess. Esto lo ayudó a recomponerse y trazar un plan en su cabeza.

Entre tanto, Marinette vio, por primera vez, una luz de esperanza a través de la protección que Chat le brindaba. Se dio cuenta de que la actitud expresada con ella por su minou era muy distinta a la que mostraba cuando se trataba de Ladybug. Con firmeza, se prometió no cometer los mismos errores que con Adrien.

Ese día, cada uno tomó una decisión, hallar la oportunidad para confesar lo que sentían, sin importar la respuesta negativa que estaban seguros de recibir.


End file.
